


A fear in her heart

by sniperct



Series: Legend of Korrasami [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by elisebel on tumblr! Afraid. Asami fears losing Korra, and on the day the colossus fell she was certain that that fear had come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fear in her heart

She was afraid (and hurting and angry). She could admit it. Her part in the battle was over and she had to trust in Korra and the others to finish it. She could trust them. But she was afraid. Of losing them. Of losing _Korra_. The sight of the hummingbird smashed against the side of the metal monstrosity was burned into her memory. Her father was _gone_. Forever. For real. There wasn’t even any time to really process that. 

When the colossus exploded, Asami wasn’t prepared. A two story chunk of building crashed to the ground in front of her and she was blow back by the force of the impact. But she pushed herself back to her feet, and brushed herself off. And she _ran_. The city was in rubble. Her city. All her effort and negotiations and plans and designs had been torn down but that wasn’t what she was thinking about. It wasn’t what made the fear in her gut clench tightly. 

Korra. _Korra Korra Korra_. The Avatar’s name rang through her head as she ran towards the battle. She can’t die, she _can’t die_. If her heart was breaking this much over the man who’d betrayed her, she didn’t think she’d survive losing Korra. 

She could hear the sound of the spirit beam, and that scared her more than anything. If the cannon was still active, what did that mean for Korra?

Asami rounded the corner, and her eyes widened. It was the shockwave of an explosion and for an instant her mind tried to calculate the power behind it and it’s speed. Then survival instincts kicked in and she dove for cover. The blast passed her, whipping her hair around her head as she covered her ears. She thought she might have screamed Korra’s name, but there was no one who could hear.

Numbly, she peered out from her cover. There was a yellow beam stretching skyward. A Spirit Portal. What had happened? What did Korra do? She started to walk towards it, then broke into a run. She nearly fell down into the crater when she got there. The city in this area had been leveled, with only spirit vines and rubble left behind.

The others joined her. She thought she felt Mako’s hand on her shoulder, but she didn’t really notice. That numbness settled on her. Her friends were searching frantically, but on some level that Asami didn’t understand, she knew that Korra wasn’t here. She clenched her hand over her heart.

All around them, the spirits started to appear. Tenzin spoke the obvious, but Asami’s attention was drawn to the portal. Though she couldn’t see it, she _felt_ it. Relief flooded her and filled her voice. “And so has Korra!”

She didn’t have to be afraid any more.


End file.
